Mar
English Etymology merren from . Akin to Old High German , Gothic , Icelandic , present: mer. Pronunciation * , *: Verb # To spoil, to damage. Translations * Dutch: , , * Finnish: pilata, tärvellä, turmella * Romanian: * Russian: , Anagrams * * arm, Arm, ARM * MRA * ram, Ram, RAM * RMA ---- Catalan Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * ; *: * , *: * Noun # sea Derived terms * marejar * marejol * marí * mariner * marítim ---- Galician Noun # sea # sea; vast number or quantity Category:gl:Geography ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * Verb # to bite Category:Hungarian three-letter words ---- Irish Etymology From . Pronunciation * * Conjunction # because # as ---- Italian Noun # (form of mare used in poetry and in names of some seas) sea Derived terms * Mar Adriatico * Mar Arabico * Mar Baltico * Mar Bianco * Mar Caspio * Mar Celtico * Mar Cinese occidentale * Mar Cinese orientale * Mar d'Azov * Mar dei Caraibi * Mar dei Chukchi * Mar dei Coralli * Mar dei Sargassi * Mar del Giappone * Mar del Nord * Mar della Siberia Orientale * Mar delle Filippine * Mar delle Molucche * Mar delle Salomone * Mar di Andamane * Mar di Arafura * Mar di Banda * Mar di Barents * Mar di Beaufort * Mar di Bering * Mar di Celebes * Mar di Ceram * Mar di Flores * Mar di Galilea * Mar di Giava * Mar di Groenlandia * Mar di Kara * Mar di Laptev * Mar di Marmara * Mar di Mindanao * Mar di Norvegia * Mar di Ohotsk * Mar di Ross * Mar di Sardegna * Mar di Sibuyan * Mar di Sicilia * Mar di Sulu * Mar di Tasmania * Mar di Timor * Mar di Weddell * Mar d'Irlanda * Mar Egeo * Mar Giallo * Mar Glaciale Artico * Mar Ionio * Mar Ligure * Mar Mediterraneo * Mar Morto * Mar Nero * Mar Rosso * Mar Tirreno Category:Italian nouns ---- Kurdish Noun # snake # marriage ---- Portuguese Etymology From , from . Noun # sea Related terms * maré * mareiro * marina * marinha Derived terms * gaivotas em terra, tempestade no mar - Seagulls inland means a storm at sea. ---- Scottish Gaelic Preposition # as # like Usage notes * Lenites the following word. Derived terms * mar eisimpleir ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronunciation * Noun # diligence # eagerness, zeal Declension ---- Spanish Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * , * Noun # sea # seaside Related terms * marea * marear * mareo * maremoto * marina * marina * marisma * marítimo ---- Torres Strait Creole Noun # a person's shadow Synonyms * mari ---- West Frisian Noun # lake Adverb # only, solely Conjunction # but af:mar ast:mar br:mar ca:mar cs:mar de:mar el:mar es:mar eo:mar fr:mar fy:mar ga:mar gl:mar hr:mar io:mar id:mar it:mar kn:mar sw:mar ku:mar lo:mar la:mar lt:mar li:mar hu:mar ml:mar nl:mar ja:mar no:mar oc:mar pl:mar pt:mar ru:mar fi:mar sv:mar ta:mar te:mar th:mar tr:mar vi:mar wo:mar zh:mar